Before the Daylight
by PsychVamp
Summary: Caroline just wants to escape from all the drama, even if it is only for the night. The perfect chance presents itself when Klaus comes to say goodbye before leaves town. AU. Set after 4x15. An attempt at smut. One-shot.


**Before the Daylight**

_Inspired by the Maroon 5 song, Daylight, I heard it and it gave me this idea. Plus, I thought that I would take this as a chance to work on my smut writing. Which I think I am rather bad at, but you know what they say, practice make perfect. Takes place after 4x15 and it is AU obviously. Smut._

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the CW, Julie Plec, and all those other people trying to ruin my life with a TV show.**

Caroline sighed as she looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom, life was not going the way she had planned. Tyler was gone, again. Jeremy was dead, and his death had cost Elena what was left of her humanity, she had turned off the switch. Bonnie was gone, no one could locate her. Katherine had run off with cure, and they assumed she was waiting for a moment to try and use it against Klaus. Silas was also out there somewhere, and no one knew what to do about him. Damon and Stefan were once again fighting, and as usual it was about Elena. She was sick of the drama, and she wished she had a way to escape from it, even if was only for a few hours.

There was a knock at her front door, she looked at her clock, it read 9:37. She was curious as another knock followed the first one, there was nothing desperate or frantic about it. She flashed to her bedroom door and slowly walked toward the front door, wondering who could possibly be at her home at this hour, though she guessed it wasn't too late for a visitor. Her mother had picked up another night shift, like she usually did, so Caroline was all alone. She also knew that all of her friends were too busy dealing with Elena drama to pay her any attention.

Caroline froze as she took in his silhouette and seriously considered just going back to her room and ignoring him. But she knew that wouldn't work, he knew she was there and his patience only lasted so long. He had an invitation to the house and could just enter it if he chose to. Also, she was wondering why he was there at her door in the first place. So, she picked up her courage and put up the front she always did when she was in his presence and opened the door, but left the screen between them, "What do you want?"

"I just came to tell you goodbye." He said, no hint of anger or sadness in his voice, he was simply stating a fact, "I am leaving in the morning."

"Like I haven't heard that line before." She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked him up and down before resting on his eyes.

"That may be so, but this time it is true." Klaus told her, and kept the eye contact between them, "I will not just sit here and wait for Katerina to come for me, that seems like a stupid thing to do, besides, my assistance is required elsewhere."

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked, seeing in his expression that he wasn't joking, he really was leaving Mystic Falls. That realization left her feeling many different things at once, and half of them she was inclined to ignore completely as crazy thoughts.

"New Orleans. As I said, my help has been requested. I just wanted to wish you farewell before I leave. Goodbye Caroline." He told her and gave her a small smile before he turned to walk away.

Caroline stood frozen in her doorway for a second, her mind racing and then her body reacted without conscious thought. She opened the screen door and yelled, "Klaus, wait."

He paused on the steps and turned around to look at her, "Yes love?"

She gave him a small smile, "How about a goodbye drink?"

Klaus actually looked surprised for a few seconds, before he replied, "I do believe I have time for a drink."

Caroline nodded and turned back to go into the house, not sure where that request even came from, but strangely she wasn't even regretting it. He followed her silently into the kitchen, and watched how her skirt rose up as she reached for a cup, giving him a pleasant view of her legs. He took a seat at the kitchen table, not sure what else to do and watched as she poured a large amount of vodka into two glasses. She then poured some clear soda into one of the cups and paused before looking up at him, "What do you want to mix it with?"

"I will just drink it straight love." He answered her and watched as she silently nodded and put down her soda bottle. He kept his eyes on her as she walked around her kitchen island and sat down across from him.

She handed him his drink, and then looked down at her own, "Should we toast or something?"

"What would you like to toast to?" Klaus asked her, wondering if she would want to toast his departure or not.

Caroline was sure she looked lost in thought, and she was, she knew what she wanted to say, but couldn't help and wonder how he would take it. Caroline suddenly gave him one of her bright, genuine smiles, and said, "How about we toast to tonight."

"To tonight? Is there something special about tonight?" He asked as he raised his glass, he was willing to toast to whatever pleased her.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see." She said with a smirk and clicked their glasses together.

* * *

Caroline laughed as she twirled to the music playing through her radio, stumbling a bit as she did, she wasn't even sure she knew what was playing anymore, just that it had a good beat. They were each on their fourth glasses of vodka, and she had stopped mixing after her second one. Suddenly Klaus gripped one of her hands and helped her with her spin, giving her a little more stability than she had before. She laughed even harder as she lost her footing slightly, causing her to fall against his chest.

Caroline looked up at him and said, "Oops." Before she started laughing again, and she could feel his chest rise and fall with his own laughter, "Let's try that again."

Klaus nodded and pulled her up so she was standing instead of leaning against him, "Ready love?"

Caroline nodded and giggled as he pushed her away from him and she spun around, never letting go of his hand. When she reached the full extent of his arm, she did a little pose before she spun back into him. This time she didn't laugh when she connected with his chest, no, this time she reached up with her lips and kissed him hard on the mouth. His reaction was nearly immediate and she felt his lips move against her own.

Klaus' hands went around her waist, pulling her flush against him, giving him better access to her body and her mouth. Caroline's own hands circling around his neck and was holding his body against hers, desperate for him to remain next to her. She felt his arms lock and suddenly she felt her feet leave the floor. Her lips never left his as he walked them backwards before she felt herself being placed on the top of the table. Her legs spread to give him the access to stand as close to her as he could.

Caroline could feel his erection grinding into her through her underwear and his jeans, it made her incredibly wet just thinking about it. Her hands started to tug at the waistband of his jeans, causing his hips to buck against her. Klaus could feel the groans of desire that escaped her as their hips made continuous contact, and felt the need to bury himself deep within her. From the way her hands tugged at his pants and her legs hooked around his, he had a feeling that she was thinking the same.

He wasn't going to ask for permission, or say anything to ruin the moment. If she wanted him to stop, all she had to do was tell him, but she had started all of this in the first place, and he highly doubted she would want him to stop. His right hand left her hair and began running up and down the skin of her outer thigh, pushing up the already short skirt. When she made no move to stop him, he moved his hand to the inside of her thigh and slowly moved it up toward the apex of her legs. His fingers ghosted over the flimsy material of her panties, and he could feel how wet she already was through the fabric. He let out a low growl of satisfaction at the thought that only his kisses had her made her so ready for him. He hooked his fingers over the waist band and simply ripped it away from her, not wanting to the take the time to remove them properly.

Caroline gasped into his mouth when she felt him rip away the material from her sex, and almost lost all control of her thoughts when he swirled his fingers around her opening before placing two of them inside her. As he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her, she used her remaining brain power to remove his belt and undo his pants. Their lips had never lost contact for more than a few seconds, and she wasn't about to let that happen now just so she could see what she was doing. Caroline used both hands and pushed his jeans and boxers over his hips and as far down his legs as she needed them to go. Her left hand she put behind her for support when his fingers started to curl and flick inside her, while her right gripped his shaft, slowly pumping up and down. She was trying to match his rhythm, but was finding it difficult to do with each new twitch of his very talented fingers.

Then, suddenly, his fingers were out of her and his hand grabbed the wrist that was pleasuring him. He removed it from him and pulled his lips away from her at the same time. Caroline was momentarily confused and looked him in the eyes, she saw the lust there and it somehow even made her more attracted to the man in front of her. Before she could even blink she felt his rock hard manhood enter her and she threw her head back and let out a cry of pleasure. Klaus growled in ecstasy as he slowly moved within her, burying himself completely, and used his hand to bring her head back up so he could kiss her again. As they kissed he began to push into her harder and faster. Caroline gripped the table with clenched hands as he pumped into her again and again. She pulled away from his lips and let out screams of pleasure as she approached the edge, she could feel herself getting closer and closer, and knew that he could feel it to. He didn't slow down, in fact he started to sped up a little bit. Caroline moved her hands from the table and gripped his forearms, digging her nails into his skin as she screamed his name as her orgasm racked her body. She could vaguely hear him growling her name as he rode out his own, her release had triggered his own it seemed.

Caroline allowed her body to fall back onto the table as she panted from her release, fully aware that he gotten that much pleasure from her body while they were both still clothed. She was also aware that he was still buried in her and that his breathing was just as erratic. She wiggled her hips slightly, seeing what he would do and could feel his dick regain some of its previous stiffness. Caroline smiled, there were some definite benefits to sleeping with a vampire that people tended to forget. With a devious smirk on her face, Caroline lifted herself up onto her elbows and said, "Well, what do you say we move this party to by bedroom?"

Klaus looked at her with need and desire, he smirked and leaned down over her, "I say, what are we waiting for?" He picked her up and flashed them to her bedroom, more than ready to continue what they had started.

* * *

Klaus let out a content chuckle as Caroline moved off of his hips and laid down next to him on the bed. He had to admit, sex with her was one of the best experiences of his life and he would hate for it to have to end, but he knew this couldn't last. When the sun rose, he would have to leave. If she wanted this to continue past tonight, it was her turn to do the chasing.

Caroline placed her head on his chest as her hand outlined the tattoo that graced the area around his left shoulder, "I must say, without clothes was even better."

"I would have to agree with you there love." Klaus said as he felt her breathing start to even out and her finger slowly stopped its movements. He didn't even have to look down to know that she had fallen asleep. Klaus turned his head and looked at the clock next to the bed, it was barely one o'clock, he figured he could enjoy his time with her a little longer and left himself follow her into slumber.

* * *

Klaus woke up to the feeling of a warm body pressed on top his with lips seductively sucking at his neck while a hand moved gracefully over his manhood. He moaned in pleasure at the feelings before he opened his eyes and took in the blonde with a devilish smile on her lips.

Caroline smirked up at him, and started to moved her kisses northwards until she reached his ear, "Glad to see you are awake."

Klaus growled as he flipped them over, taking some control in this situation, "I don't think any man could sleep through what you were doing love."

Caroline shifted her hips, causing her center to rub up against his erection, and his breath hitched at the contact, "I thought it was a good idea."

Klaus didn't respond as he simultaneously captured her lips and pushed into her, catching her gasp with his lips. Klaus could feel her nails breaking his skin as she clawed at his back as he pumped in and out of her. He moved his mouth to her neck and sucked at the skin there, biting it with his human teeth. He heard Caroline groan with pleasure as he continued his movements, and almost stalled with shock when she moaned, "Do it."

He didn't need clarification at what she was referring to, but moved his head and looked at her face. Her eyes where closed but he could see the veins beneath them and her exposed fangs as she panted her pleasure. Klaus slowly lowered his mouth back to her neck and sank his teeth into her neck, enjoying the rush of blood that flooded his mouth. He didn't take much, not wanting to hurt her, but he wished he could taste her forever.

As soon as his teeth left her skin, he felt Caroline shift their bodies slightly before she sank her own teeth into the skin at his neck. She needed his blood for the cure, but she also wanted to enjoy the pleasure of sharing his blood in this most intimate of moments.

Caroline removed her mouth so she could yell as she suddenly fell of the edge and every muscle in her body seemed to scream with pleasure. She could feel him join her as she was coming down from her high, and smiled with satisfaction as he pumped into her a few more times.

Klaus brought her lips back to his and was surprised that he was aroused by the taste of himself still in her mouth. Klaus smirked as he rolled off of her and laid flat back on the bed, his breathing labored as the true implications what they had just done came over him. He turned to look at the blonde next to him and couldn't help but wonder if she even knew the importance of blood sharing, but decided to not bring it up. He broke the silence filled with only their breathing, "I think that might have been the best wake up call I have ever experienced."

Caroline giggled a this words and moved so she laying on his chest again, their activities had left her utterly exhausted, and released a yawn just to prove it.

Klaus smiled at the yawn and had to repress his own urge to yawn as well, so he said, "Maybe you should get some rest now love."

Caroline nodded as her head remained on his chest, he could tell that she was already half way asleep from her even breathing. Klaus was unsure what to do, he knew he should leave now, before he grew even more attracted to this beautiful blonde woman in his arms. He knew that was pretty much impossible, when she said that he was in love with her, she hadn't been wrong. It was why he hadn't denied it, but he couldn't bring himself to confirm it either. He knew he should leave, but as he felt her snuggle into him, he just couldn't force himself to slip out of her embrace and disappear into the night. No, he would spend the rest of the night in her perfect arms and with the daylight, he would disappear.

* * *

Klaus was careful as he removed himself from her arms when the world outside her window started to brighten, wishing at the same time that he could just remain in her marvelous embrace forever. He slowly slipped back into his clothes, noting that he had left his jacket in the kitchen. He watched her sleep for a few moments, and wished there was a way for him to capture this night forever and keep it safely locked away.

His eyes ghosted over the room, making sure he had not forgotten anything. They stopped when they fell on her desk and he noticed the paper and pencils that littered it along with some textbooks. A smirk came across his face as he came up with the perfect way to leave the blonde laying in the bed.

* * *

Caroline stretched her body as she awoke to the sunlight pouring in threw her window. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered how she had spent a majority of her night. She turned over and looked at her bed, she was alone. Her eyes scanned her room, but there was not a single sign that another person was there with her. All of his clothes were gone as well she noted. She looked down at her naked body, remembering the way his hands had felt as they roamed over every inch of it. She felt her body shiver at the memory and get tense with want of a repeat performance.

Caroline jumped as her phone started to ring, she quickly looked over at her night stand and picked up the phone, only then noticing the rolled piece of paper sitting next to it, "Hello?" She said as she held the roll tied with a black ribbon.

"Care, can you come over here? I think that Elena really needs a friend to talk to, she still hasn't made any progress with letting her humanity back in." Stefan said to her, not even bothering with saying a pleasantry.

"Sure Stefan. Just let me take a shower and then I will be right over." She said with a sigh and hung up the phone.

"Back to the real world." She said to the empty room and opened the piece of paper in her hand. She gasped as she took in the picture of her, it was almost a perfect snapshot of how carefree she had looked when she was dancing in the kitchen. Across the bottom in his elegant writing it said, "Thank you for the proper goodbye party. If you ever wish to take me up on my offer, it will be always be an option. Fondly, Klaus." She read the words aloud and sighed, knowing that, at least for now, that any promises Klaus had made would have to wait. Her friends needed her and she wasn't ready to give up on them, no matter how good the sex that was waiting for her was.

Caroline got up and put on her bath robe. She went to her bathroom and turned on the shower, as the water heated up, she looked at herself in the mirror, and in a voice barely above a whisper said, "Maybe in a year, or even a century, I will show up at your door and let you show me all that the world has to offer. But now, in the light of day, I will have to do this alone."

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Let me know either way. Like I said in the beginning note, this is a practice in smut writing. Any notes you want to give, whether good or bad, will be helpful for any future projects I write.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too awful.  
**


End file.
